Bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) are commonly used in digital and analog integrated circuit (IC) devices for high frequency applications. A BJT includes two p-n junctions sharing a cathode or anode region, which is called the base. The base separates two regions having a same conductivity type, called the emitter and collector, which is opposite the conductivity type of the base. Depending on the conductivity types, a BJT can be of the NPN variety or the PNP variety. Due to the structure of a BJT, a BJT generally spans over a large portion of an IC.